FanFiction VegetaBulma
by megumi06
Summary: Vegeta et Bulma sont ensemble... Ils sont fils Trunks... Oki, mais... Bulma veut bien plus que cela! Comment faire pour être la femme d'un Sayajin? Et surtout, comment le garder? Elle qui n'est qu'une simple humaine...


Chapitre 1

Bulma attaque ! Et de deux !

Attention Vegeta…

Comme tous les jours depuis cinq ans, Vegeta se leva de son lit, sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea dans le vaisseau que Bulma avait confectionné pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner. Et comme tous les jours, Bulma n'allait voir Vegeta que le soir. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de cette situation. Elle aurait voulu que Vegeta fasse le premier pas et la demande en mariage, mais c'était sans compter sur le « Grand Prince Sayajin ». C'était la façon qu'il avait de s'appeler. Oui, Vegeta était un prince, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était obligé de tout négliger !

Alors que Bulma réfléchissait à sa relation avec Vegeta, son père tapait à l'ordinateur de son laboratoire. Elle reprit soudain conscience que ce qu'elle et son père faisait. Elle se remit aussitôt au travail. Mais c'était aussi à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle travaillait sur un prototype pour un nouveau vaisseau que Vegeta lui avait demandé. Et encore Vegeta ! Même lorsqu'elle travaillait s'était pour lui ! Ne pensait-elle vraiment à rien d'autre qu'à lui ?! C'était ce moment qu'avait choisi Trunks pour entrer dans le labo. Au moins, elle pouvait se consoler en pensant que Vegeta lui avait donné un très beau fils.

Maman ! appela Trunks.

Bulma bougea de son châssis et se présenta devant son fils.

Qu'y a-t-il, Trunks-kun ?

Plus elle regardait son fils, et plus elle en était fière. Un beau jeune homme ! Aussi beau que son père, et aussi intelligent que sa mère.

Goku-san est là, il voudrait te voir.

Son-kun ?

Oui…

Elle trouvait cela curieux. Depuis la destruction de Majin Buu il n'avait plus remit un pied chez elle, il n'avait même pas donné de nouvelles. Elle décida tout de même de lui accorder cette audience, mais ne manquerait pas de l'incendier à ce propos.

Trunks et Bulma sortirent par l'accès du labo. En effet, Goku était là. En train de s'engueuler avec Vegeta, comme à leur habitude. Mais lorsque la jeune femme apparue, Goku posa les yeux sur et lui sorti son éternel « Yo ! ». Si seulement elle n'avait pas rencontré Vegeta et si Goku ne s'était pas marié, elle aurait certainement choisi Goku. Mais malgré l'indifférence qu'il lui montrer certaines fois, Goku tenait beaucoup à Chichi.

Son-kun ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Trop longtemps même ! Tu pourrais donner quelques nouvelles de temps en temps !

Désolé, désolé ! dit Goku, tout sourire, en mettant les bras derrière la tête.

Bon ! J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu pour dire bonjour… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

En voyant le sourire de Goku, il était presque impossible pour elle de garder son air menaçant qu'elle affiche très facilement avec Vegeta ou Yamcha.

T'as deviné ! En fait j'aurais besoin que tu me répare un truck.

Ah ? Et quoi ?

Ça !

Il sorti de son éternel doggi orange, un petit gadget que Bulma n'avait jamais vu. Soudain, Goku capta son attention. Elle prit l'objet de ses mains et l'observa. Cela ressemblait à une sorte d'écran digital.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bah… Euh… C'est… Le dragon radar…

Quoi ?! Le dragon radar ?! Il n'en restait plus que l'écran ?! Elle senti son cerveau bouillir de colère. Elle lui avait prêté et voilà comment elle le retrouvait !

SON-KUN !

Goku devina ce à quoi Bulma devait penser. A l'écarteler ou un truck du genre. Soudain, pour Goku, Bulma devint son pire ennemi.

Voilà comment tu prends soin des trucks qu'on te passe ?! hurla Bulma.

Je… Je suis désolé ! Tu vois… J'ai…

Laisse tomber ! Je me fiche de savoir comment c'est arriver ! J'en ai juste marre de réparer ce radar ! C'est bien la dernière fois que je te prête quelque chose !

Bulma s'éloigna dans son laboratoire. Goku senti son cœur se calmer.

Ouf ! J'ai bien cru ma dernière heure était arrivée ! Dis, Vegeta, elle fait flipper là Bulma ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ça, Kakarotto ?!

Parce que c'est toi qui vit avec elle, aux dernières nouvelles.

Ouais, bah ce n'est pas ma faute si cette femme est folle !

Oh ! Mais je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser, je sais qu'elle est folle ! C'est juste que… Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère.

Et il faut absolument que ce soit moi le coupable ?!

Bah, je lui ai déjà rendu le dragon radar en piteux état et elle ne s'est jamais emportée comme ça.

Elle en a peut-être ras-le-bol !

Vegeta commençait à se poser lui aussi des questions. Il était vrai que depuis la défaite de Majin Buu, Bulma n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Elle était sans arrêt agressive et ses humeurs changeaient pour un rien. Il se disait que, peut-être, Goku avait raison et que quelque chose clochait entre eux. Mais quoi ? Lorsqu'elle revint, ce fut avec les mains vides et un air stressé.

Son-kun, je vais le réparer, je passerais te le rendre dans deux jours.

Tu n'es pas obligée, je peux venir le chercher.

Non, j'insiste. Et puis, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Chichi et les autres.

D'accord, si tu veux. Je préviendrais Chichi, Gohan et Goten dans ce cas.

S'il-te-plait.

Goku s'apprêta à partir quand il se retourna brusquement et la regarda d'un air grave.

Fais attention à toi, Bulma…

Celle-ci tomba sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Non, comme ça, pour rien. A la prochaine !

Puis il disparut grâce à sa technique du déplacement instantané. Bulma était choqué. Cette dernière phrase l'avait inquiété. Savait-il quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ? Si s'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? Elle ne chercha pas plus loin. « _C'est Son-kun, après tout… Il a toujours été bizarre…_ », pensa-t-elle. Elle retourna à ses occupations.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Malgré le fait que Bulma se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée. Était-ce à cause de la révélation que lui avait faite Goku ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Son premier geste fut de se laisser tomber sur son matelas moelleux. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Puis, la porte se ferma en un claquement. Elle sursauta et fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle constata qu'une silhouette imposante se dressait en face d'elle. Mais le nuage qui cachait les rayons de lune s'éclipsa, et dans la pale lueur, elle reconnue Vegeta.

Son cœur se calma et la pression retomba.

Tu es dingue ou quoi ?! J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Sans dire un mot, Vegeta se coucha sur elle, l'empêchant de bouger. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait pas du tout l'intention. Il la regarda. Tout à coup, Bulma se sentit gênée. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment de se sentir à ce point observée, mais elle soutint tout de même son regard.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais Vegeta brisa le silence.

Qu'est-ce qu'y va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et une surprise de plus. Mais quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec elle ou quoi ?!

Qu'… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? balbutia-t-elle.

Regardes-toi… Tes traits sont tirés, tes humeurs changent, tu es fatiguée… Alors je te le demande, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je…

Bulma était incapable de dire un mot. Lorsque la réponse se dessina clairement dans son esprit. Tous les symptômes que venait de citer Vegeta, ressemblait à ceux d'une femme enceinte… C'était peut-être ça… Elle était enceinte !

Alors ? redemanda Vegeta.

Je… Je crois que… Que je suis enceinte…

Encore ?!

Ce mot était sorti naturellement. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose du genre « _ce n'est pas vrai_ », ou « _ne te fou pas de moi_ ». Mais non, c'était « _encore_ » qui était sorti.

Cette annonce l'avait chamboulé.

Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. J'avais les mêmes symptômes pour Trunks.

Mais comment…

Je dois te faire un dessin ?!

Non ! Je sais ça ! Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est, comment en être sur ? A 100 % ?!

Il n'y a pas de moyen fiable à ce taux de pourcentage, mais le plus sûr c'est la prise de sang. Je vais demander à mon médecin de passé. Même si je n'ai pas besoin d'en arriver là pour le savoir.

Comment ça ?

Il n'y aura qu'à voir ma mère, elle le saura au premier coup d'œil. Quand j'étais enceinte de Trunks, c'est ma mère qui s'en aperçu en premier. Instinct maternelle je suppose.

Vegeta ne savait plus quoi dire. Un nouveau bébé. Sa famille allait encore s'agrandir. Et dire qu'il n'en voulait même pas. Il posa la question tant redouté par Bulma.

Il est de moi ?

LA question qu'une femme ne veut surtout pas entendre. Bulma explosa. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé en cinq ans s'écoulait comme une rivière.

A ton avis ! Abruti ! Comment oses-tu me poser la question. Est-ce que je fréquente quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment ?!

J'en sais rien moi !

T'en sais rien ! Tu le saurais si tu faisais un peu plus attention à moi, et si tu ne pensais pas qu'à t'entraîner jour après jour ! Non mais je rêve ! Oser ME poser cette question ! Non mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec moi que quelque chose cloche, toi aussi tu...

épouses-moi.

… Me dire ça à moi…

Bulma s'arrêta net. Elle crut d'abord avoir mal entendu. Mais il réitéra sa demande, d'une voix sûre. Choquée, elle ne sut que répondre. Il lui demandait ça juste au moment où elle s'emportait. Puis elle se souvint. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. En un mot, un geste, il était capable de lui faire oublier tous ce à quoi elle pensait, tous ce à quoi elle croyait. Ça allait même au point qu'elle oublier l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était tout lui.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle voulut l'embrasser à ce moment-là, mais elle voulait attendre de voir sa réaction quand elle accepterait. Parce que oui, elle allait accepter !

Oui, d'accord, répondit Bulma.

Vegeta afficha un sourire en coin, et il pencha son visage vers le sien. Sans l'embrasser. C'était comme ça que Bulma comprenait lorsqu'il voulait faire l'amour. Et c'était finalement Bulma qui l'embrassa. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Vegeta s'arrêta.

Est-ce que il y a un risque ?

Quoi ? demanda Bulma sans comprendre.

Si tu es enceinte, si on…

Non, il n'y a pas de risque pour le bébé.

Aussitôt rassuré, Vegeta continua là où il en était resté. Il embrassa Bulma. Puis la déshabilla. La recouvra de baisers. Pour une fois, il était tendre. Habituellement, Bulma était obligé de le rappelé à l'ordre et jouait le garde-fou lorsque Vegeta s'emportait trop. Mais là… C'était limite magique ! Des caresses… Elle avait même droit à des caresses ! C'était noël pour Bulma à cet instant.

La nuit avait été longue, mais délicieuse. Vegeta lui avait même fait l'honneur de partager son sommeil, ce qui était une grande première ! Elle était couchée sur son torse nu. Elle pensait à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés, à la demande qu'il lui avait faite. Tout cela la remplie de joie. Et encore une fois, elle ne saurait dire l'heure qu'il était, où elle se trouvait. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était avec Vegeta, et qu'elle le serait pour le restant de sa vie.


End file.
